1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a belt transporting apparatus, an image forming apparatus and a belt member transporting method.
2. Related Art
When a roll member that holds a belt member is moved relative to the belt member, there is a case where the moved roll member is not arranged in the originally intended position and is slightly oblique to a belt face of the belt member, for example. Then, once the roll member brings such obliquity, the belt member which is wrapped over the roll member tends to move in an axis direction of the roll member, and this will cause the so-called obliqueness in the belt member.
The present invention is directed to suppress the obliqueness arising in the belt member when the roll member that holds the belt member is moved.